An operator intending to establish a network independently needs to pay a high spectrum license fee and network deployment cost, and also needs to face a pressure on a requirement of providing high network coverage in a short period of time and a challenge of site deployment, so a concept of network sharing is proposed. Any cooperation or sharing of a telecommunication network infrastructure or a network device to any extent involving multiple operators (or third parties) may be called network sharing. The sharing of the telecommunication network infrastructure may include sharing of site infrastructures such as a site address, an equipment room facility, an iron tower, and a power supply device, and the sharing of the network device may include sharing of facilities related to a telecommunication network device such as a base station, transmission, and a core network. The network sharing can greatly save an investment cost, speed up network establishment, shorten a period of network establishment, and increase network coverage of an operator.
Currently, multiple operators have various sharing forms. Because an operator expects to save a network establishment cost as much as possible and have a control right on a wireless network, more and more operators start paying attention to sharing of a radio access network. The sharing of the radio access network gradually becomes an important technology being widely concerned about and commercially used successfully. In a network where a radio access network is shared by multiple operators, users of the multiple operators may share a same base station/cell.
Therefore, in 3GPP TS 36.300, an Automatic Neighbor Relation (“ANR”) function is defined, so as to implement operations such as automatic addition and deletion of a neighbor relation. The ANR function depends on a standard ANR terminal, where the standard ANR terminal refers to a terminal that can detect a Cell Global Identifier (“CGI”) of a neighboring cell after detecting a configuration message delivered by a base station.
However, because a CGI of a neighboring cell learned by a user may be incorrect, the base station is affected from implementing the ANR function.